Knight Rider and the Psychic Girl part 2
by CazzaG
Summary: Part 2 of my Knight Rider Fanfic. Will Sally ever find peace within FLAG? Read and find out


KNIGHT RIDER AND THE PSYCHIC GIRL Part 2  
  
Created May 2001 by CazzaG  
  
Michael returned to KITT downtrodden but not quite defeated.  
  
"KITT activate your sensor array and search for that tramp's lifesigns"  
  
"I'm on it Michael"  
  
It didn't take too long for KITT to trace JunkyardDog's lifesigns and follow them to the graveyard. They stayed very silent as the tramp pushed aisde a gravestone revealing some steps. the tramp walked down the steps replacing the gravestone over the steps. Michael and Kitt decided that it would be best to return to the Foundation and figure out a plan.  
  
Back at the Foundation April was waiting impatiently in the workshop. As soon as Michael got out of the car she talked to him.  
  
"We found a match for the tramp you described. His name is JunkyardDog. He's a member of the Wild Animals."  
  
"I thought I recognised him. The group are a bunch of harmless wanderers who will take any person into their fold as long as the person is kind and true."  
  
"They are well known to the Government. Sally could be in serious danger if she remains with them."  
  
"I know"  
  
With that stoic remark Michael walked to Devon's Office leaving April almost bewildered.  
  
For hours, Devon, Michael, April, and Dr. Anderson discussed all the possible actions and the effect that might have not just on Sally and the Wild Animals, but on the Government. They knew that this had to be kept secret from the Government or they would lose their funding and be tried for harbouring a wanted person.  
  
"This is indeed a delicate situation. Maybe if we could prove that Sally's powers could be used for more then just warfare they might let her live in peace and quiet like she deserves. Sally has never struck me as a particularly violent person. She would highly object to her powers being used to kill or harm."  
  
"That makes it all the more imperative that we get her back within FLAG. The Government might leave her alone if she was in our employment."  
  
Meanwhile, whilst her future was being discussed, Sally was walking along the abandoned fishery docks with BlackCat, a hispanic refugee from an abusive family. BlackCat also knew what it was like to be on the run, as her family used to work her from dawn to dusk and would beat her if she made a mistake or wasn't fast enough. Sally broke the uneasy quiet of the docks  
  
"I'm scared BC. I'm scared of what they will do to me if they find me. They killed papa. Mama told me that I had to use my powers for good."  
  
"Do not worry little fox. I am sure this Michael you speak of will keep you safe. You love him don't you little fox?"  
  
"I think it's love. I-I've never felt those feelings before. I don't know what they are."  
  
"Then it must be love. You can never describe love."  
  
The two continued to walk to the end of the pier. Sally stood on the very edge of the pier as the fresh sea breeze blew through her hair, making it flap to the side like a flag of sorts. Looking out to sea, she started to think of home in Osaka, Japan. Her heart felt pangs of pain and sorrow as she thought of her deceased mother. Sally heard a voice calling out to her from the sea.  
  
"Watashi no chibi Hoshi"  
  
BlackCat looked around very confused wondering who the voice was. But Sally knew straight away that it was her mother before she even appeared hovering in the air just a few yards in front of Sally.  
  
"Okàasan. Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes it is me. You are in great danger. The group you hide with are well known to the Government. Certain corrupt individuals there want to use your powers to inflict harm to those that stand in their way. For thousands of years the line of Yaten women have kept the Takeguru Temple safe from war and other troubles. You have the power to bring peace or war to those close to you. Please be careful how you use those powers."  
  
"I will be careful Okàasan, but who can I trust?"  
  
"Trust the man named Michael and his employers. They want peace as we do. Trust only them and the group you are with. Trust nobody else."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I must go now. Please do take care."  
  
"Okàasan!"  
  
"Goodbye......."  
  
Sally's mother slowly faded away leaving Sally standing there deep in thought. BlackCat was nervous. She had never seen a ghost before. Sally broke the uneasy silence in an attempt to comfort BlackCat.  
  
"Shall we return?"  
  
"Si."  
  
They made their way back to the base, happily chatting away as if nothing unusual had happened. Meanwhile Michael and KITT where leaving the FLAG complex, also heading for the base. On the way they passed Sally with BlackCat. KITT stopped, allowing Michael to get out. To his surprise, Sally didn't try to run.  
  
"Michael I'm glad to see you. Is Devon mad at me for what I did? I'm so terribly sorry I just panicked."  
  
"It's ok Sally we're just worried about you. Devon has an idea that could protect you." Michael suddenly noticed the bemused looking hispanic woman. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Where are my manners? Michael this is BlackCat. BlackCat this is Michael. Okàasan said we can trust him."  
  
"Who's Okàasan?"  
  
"My mother or at the very least her spirit."  
  
"A ghost?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You speak Japanese?"  
  
"My mother was Japanese." Sally answered curtly  
  
"I see. We need to discuss this in a more private place. Is there somewhere you could take us?"  
  
"BlackCat head back to the base and tell the others that I'm ok and that I'll be there with them soon"  
  
"Si littlefox. I will tell the others. Please do be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I've evaded the dogs this far. I'm sure things will work out eventually."  
  
BlackCat headed back to the base leaving Michael and Sally alone with KITT. Sally lead Michael on foot to an abandoned warehouse on the docks. She explained that the place was in such poor condition that no one went there.  
  
"You said that your boss had an idea that could help me? I'm listening"  
  
"Devon knows that the Government has been running experiments on people such as yourself. These people have been kept in conditions similar to lab animals. Devon was thinking that maybe we could strike a deal with the Government that in return for your participation in these tests, that they will allow you to stay with us."  
  
"This sounds interesting. I will see if it works. If it doesn't then promise me something."  
  
Sally edged close to Michael and slowly kissed him on the lips. Michael felt like a surge of electricity had surged through his spine.  
  
"Promise me that you will kill me and stop my powers, my gift, from being used for warfare."  
  
Michael looked into Sally's eyes bewildered. Sally explained that for generations the women of the Yaten family have held psychic powers. She continued to explain about how these powers were used to protect the Takeguru Temple from actual warfare, to make it a peaceful place. She ended by saying how she promised never to use her powers for harm when she turned 18. Michael put his hand on Sally's shoulder.  
  
"Your real name isn't Sally is it?"  
  
"No my real name is Micheru Yaten. I used the name Sally to fit in with America. My father was American but he loved mother so much that he married her against the will of his family, who disowned him. He stayed in Japan with my mother in the Takeguru Temple. Eventually I was born. My mother died when I was very young, so I have no memory of her. I left becuase the Japanese Government wanted to capture me. I faked my own death. It was hard but it was worth it for safe passage to America."  
  
Suddenly the whole building shook interrupting the conversation. KARR came crashing through the wall cornering Sally and Michael. To Michael's further shock, Garth got out of the passenger seat with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You're coming with us Micheru!"  
  
Michael ordered Sally to run but Sally stood defiant, a strange look coming into her eyes. Suddenly both KARR and Garth found themselves flying backwards into the other wall. Garth was knocked out and KARR's systems were incapacitated by the force of the knock.  
  
"Now we run!"  
  
Sally led Michael out of the warehouse whilst he called KITT for immediate escape. At the entrance of the building Sally stopped and turned to face the building. Michael saw that strange haze coming to her eyes just before the building completely collapsed. KITT came veering round the corner. Michael got into KITT, offering Sally a lift back to the Foundation. Sally declined saying that she had to tell the others where she was going. Michael and KITT wished her luck as they drove off back to the Foundation.  
  
Sally wasted no time in getting away from the docks. Meanwhile BlackCat was back at the lair and had finished recounting everything that had happened. The others were about to send out a search party when MoonKestrel returned saying that she had spotted Sally a few blocks down. It was a short lived joy as Sally entered the lair and then announced that she was going back to the Foundation. The gang surrounded her and wished her the best of luck. Sally graciously declined JunkyardDog's offer to escort her to the Foundation for her safety. There were more then a few tears as Sally walked out of the lair for the very last time with a minute amount of fear sitting deep in her heart.  
  
She remained alert as she walked through the town. Her mind wandered to the memory of her father and of the Takegura temple. She thought of Sensei Haruka and of all the other monks. She felt saddened that they had died at the hands of the monster after her and the legacy which she alone carried. But the memory of his words gave her strength and she held her head up, resolving to avenge the unjust deaths and to use her powers for peace.  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted by the yelping of a puppy. She looked towards the sound to find a brute of a bulldog, encouraged by the owner, attacking the puppy. Her shock and anger at the cruelty caused her powers to kick in. Both dog and owner were amazed as the dog found itself hovering in mid air and being ripped apart from within. The owner ran away as the dead body of the bulldog was released to slump upon the floor. the puppy ran to Sally and sat down looking extremely grateful and cute with it's little wagging tail and big bright eyes. Sally picked the puppy up looking for a collar whilst the puppy licked her cheek still wagging it's tail. Finding no collar, Sally decided to take the puppy back.  
  
She arrived at the Foundation at dusk, having walked through the town and desert. She was tired, hungry, and somewhat fearful of what would happen if the Government refused the Foundation's offer. The puppy was curled up in her arms fast asleep. Almost everone was asleep as Sally made her way into Devon's office. He bade Sally to enter as she knocked on the door.  
  
"You said you would be able to help me. I'm listening"  
  
"We are all aware of your powers. We are also aware the the Government would do anything to find out about psychic powers and use them for warfare. I understand that you would not wish this."  
  
"No our powers have always been used to keep peace and I made a promise to mother that I would never use my powers to cause harm."  
  
"Michael explained that to me. He also explained that you had a run in with KARR and Garth. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes. I don't even know who they are they must know something to call me by my real name."  
  
"Garth and KARR are enemies of the country and of peace. They're well known to the Government. Your fighting against them will earn you favour. KARR was the prototype for KITT but he lacked the primary objective that KITT has of saving Human lives."  
  
"So this is all about appeasing the idiots in charge. I would rather be dead."  
  
"No this is about keeping you safe and away from the conditions that many psychics have been kept in. I value you almost like the daughter I never had. I'm not getting any younger. I respect your wishes and that is why we must try and appease the Government and come to some sort of deal. They will want you in their facilities but if you are working for us and we prove that you are irreplacable, they will most likely leave you alone on certain conditions."  
  
What sort of conditions?"  
  
"That you cooperate in their tests. We are also trying to find out what makes psychics different that they have these sort of powers."  
  
"Sounds like a pretty balanced deal but I want a promise that I will be treated humanely and that my powers will never be used for warfare or to cause any harm towards a living being."  
  
"They will most likely agree to it, seeing as they are eager to find out about psychics."  
  
"There is a saying in Japan that the singing bird responds better to an open hand then to a closed fist. Your Government would do well to remember that!"  
  
At that moment Michael came in. He walked to Sally's side.  
  
"Glad to see you're back safe and sound and... with a puppy?"  
  
"He was being attacked by a vicious bulldog I couldn't stand by and let the poor puppy be beaten like that it was terrible!" Sally cried into Michael's shoulder whilst Michael put a supportive hand around her shoulder. Devon decided that enough talk had been done and that both of them should sleep.  
  
"You know Sally that new puppy of yours has the right idea. Your room has been kept in the same condition as you left it. You should report to Doctor Anderson first thing tomorrow morning to get the puppy to a vet. It will need it's shots as well as a check-up and a collar so that you don't lose it. Have you decided on a name for it?"  
  
"No I haven't Devon-sama. I'm thinking about the name Umi."  
  
"What does it mean?" Michael and Devon both wanted to know what that word meant.  
  
"It means Ocean."  
  
"Get some sleep the both of you. I think you both will feel alot better if you sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Devon-sama. Goodnight Michael." Sally bowed to both of them before leaving the room.  
  
"Michael it's pretty clear that Sally has taken quite a fancy to you. How do you feel about her?"  
  
"She's a smart woman but I don't think it would be a good idea to get too emotionally involved."  
  
"Get some sleep Michael you look like you could do with some."  
  
They exchanged their goodnights before Michael left the office for his room. Devon got up from his desk, turning off the light in his office as he left.  
  
The next morning Sally was awake and standing outside the building watching Umi as she ran around playing with a medicine ball. Doctor Anderson walked up beside her.  
  
"Time for the puppy to be examined."  
  
"It's name is Umi."  
  
"I see. Well time for Umi to be examined and get it's shots"  
  
Doctor Anderson picked up the puppy and carried it off into the building. As Sally continued to watch the desert scenery she could swear she saw something moving on the horizon, moving fast towards the Foundation spewing a trail of dust behind it. As it sped closer she could see that it was a black car. Sally got back into the Foundation as KARR approached. KARR came to a stop just outside the Foundation and waited patiently, its amber front light blinking back and forth ceaselessly. Michael, Devon and April gathered outside the Foundation entrance as a heavily bandaged Garth stepped out of the driver side.  
  
"Where's Micheru Yaten?"  
  
"You're not taking her!" Michael stood defiant, willing to fight Garth for her safety.  
  
All of a sudden Michael heard Sally's voice in his head "Michael get the others away from there. I think I can push the Foundation building over the both of them and add some extra crushing force onto it. That should completely crush them. Just don't let those two know what you're up to."  
  
Michael retreated into the building, beckoning April and Devon to follow him, which they did.  
  
"What is going on Michael?"  
  
"Sally thinks she can push this building over those two and add enough power to crush KARR."  
  
"Can she do that?" April was bewildered by both the notion of the FLAG building falling and of KARR being crushed.  
  
"Let's just do it. I think Sally knows what shes doing"  
  
With Devon's decisive statement they ran as Sally asked them to. They ran into Sally as Garth got back into KARR and they both chased the trio right into the trap. Garth got out of KAAR to gloat.  
  
"Hand her over or we will crush you!"  
  
"Never" they all stood defiantly defensive in front of Sally, whose eyes were becoming hazed over.  
  
The next thing they knew was that the whole building was falling. Devon, Michael and April ran for the only exit out of the warehouse. Both KARR and Garth screamed as beams of metal and lumps of concrete fell onto them. KARR could feel his bodywork crumpling under the falling debris and realised it was the work of Sally.  
  
All remained quiet. It seemed that Garth was dead and that KARR was incapacitated. The group looked around for Sally in the rubble but couldn't find her. They decided it would be best to honour her in the Japanese Shinto way for her noble sacrifice.  
  
Meanwhile a mysterious girl stood in the shadows upon a ridge overlooking the Foundation.  
  
"Farewell Michael. I am sorry that I had to do it that way but it was for the best. One day you will understand." She whispered to the flowing breeze as she turned to walk away from the Foundation and continue her life elsewhere. 


End file.
